The Next Generation of Teen Love and Theater
by courtneyyyx3
Summary: This is the story of The original Gangs kids, going to east High. They are all anxious about the Spring Musical, And they go thought the troubles of young love, the excitement of Auditions, and the road of freindship. Please Read and review! Sequal Now up
1. The Musical

**Hey everyone! I decided to do a High School Musical Fic! This is when all of the people from the gang have kids.**

**The parent Pairings are:**

**Troy/Gabriella- Gina**

**Sharpay?- Catherine**

**Ryan/Kelsie- Josh, and Stacey**

This story does have to do with WICKED, but you don't have to know the play to read this story. And if you have any questions, feel free to message me. D

16 year old Gina Bolton walked down the Halls Of East High, traveling the very familiar path to the theater. She was so excited. Today was going to be the day that Darbus Announced what shows they were going to do for the Spring Musical. Gina was beautiful. She looked exactly like Gabriella, but she had lighter skin, and her hair was a couple shades lighter than Troys. Her personality was shy and quiet like Gabriella's, but she was popular and loved by everyone like Troy. She entered the theater, and went over to her group of freinds. There was Catherine Evans, her best friend, She had long blonde hair like her mothers, and pretty much the same personality. There was sweet and shy Stacey, with long wavy hair the same color as Kelsie's, There was Josh. What could Gina say about Josh? He was absolutely the cutest, sweetest, funnyest guy she ever met. He had shaggy blonde hair, and he dressed normally, **(he was like a better looking, not weird version of Ryan :D ) **She had been pretty much in love with him since she was 7, and she thought this year was the year he would finally ask her out. There was also Max, he wasn't any of the original gangs kids, but they still loved him. He had light skin and freckles, and brown hair with a tint of red. Him and Stacey had been going out since 6th grade, and made the cutest couple ever.

Darbus bursted into the room Dramatically, pushing her glasses up on the brim of her nose. "Hello Everybody" she said, winking at Gina. "I know you are all anxious to know what this years musical will be, and I have decided- (dramatic pause) this years show will be WICKED!" she said, satisfied.

"Oh my god!" Gina Shrieked. It was her dream to play Elphaba in a play, and she knew it was also Catherine's dream to play Galinda.

"We so have to sing a duet for the auditions!" said Catherine, smiling widely. "Ill pick." she finished. "Lets do _For Good_".

"Okay" replied Gina. She was SO excited.

"Hey Stacey, what part do you wanna try out for? She asked.

"I think Nessa" Stacey replied. "And I really hope u get Elphaba. She said looking down at the floor.

"Thank's Stacey" she said, with a smile. "And won't it be cool, you will get to play my sister!"

"So who do u think is going to get Fiyero?" asked Catherine

"I really hope Josh" whispered Gina

Josh had been having his eye on Gina that hole time. He thought she was absolutely sweet and beautiful, but he didn't know how to tell her. "Hey Gina, can you come here for a minute?" he asked

Gina turned and smiled at Catherine.

"Sure!" she said, walking gracefully over to him.

"Hey!" she said, sitting in the seat next to him.

"Hey Gina, um, do you think you would want to audition with me, I mean, I know you probably already have plans to sing with Catherine, but you could audition twice right? Darbus wouldn't mind, she loves you, and I really want to sing with you" he finished.

"That's so sweet" said Gina. "Of course Ill sing with you, what part are you going out for?"

"Fiyero" he said.

Gina felt herself blush. "Really?"

"Yeah" he said smiling.

"So...what song do you want to sing?" she asked, even though it was obvious.

"I was thinking _As long as your mine"_ he said.

"Sounds Great" she said

"When do you want to star rehersing?

"How about today during free period?"

"Alright" she said smiling, then she got up and went over to Catherine to tell her.

**Please review! I love reviews!**


	2. Friday nights out, and broken hearts

**a/n: I was a little dissapointed that I only got 2 reviews, but I wrote another chapter. Please review, so I know that I have people that like my story.**

"That's Awesome" Catherine replied. Her best friend and her cousin hooking up would be awesome.

"Look...Cathy...I _really_ like him... do you think you could maybe... I don't know... maybe ask him if he likes me?" asked Gina, her baby blue eyes looking down towards the floor.

"Of Course" said Cathy smiling.

"Thanks" said Gina.

* * *

After Josh and Gina decided they were going to sing together, Josh's best friend, and his sisters girlfriend, Max came over and sat down next to him.

"So you really like Gina, huh?" he said

"How could you tell?" he asked.

" I don't know man, but you should ask her out, I mean the worst she could say is...no.. he said jokingly."

"I think Im gonna" said Josh, then he grabbed his bags and hurried to his next class.

* * *

The rest of the day was pretty good for Gina, she got an A on her science test, she found out she was going to be in WICKED, she was going to be singing a love song with Josh, and it was her favorite day of the week, Friday. Her, Cathy, Josh, Max, and Stacey always went out of Friday nights.

* * *

Once she got to her house, she took of her shoes in the foyer, and then went into her huge and roomy living room. Gabriella was on the couch reading a book. She still looked the same, but her face had aged a little bit. She looked up when she realized Gina was home.

"Hi honey, how was your day?" she asked

"Oh my god mom it was awesome!" she started "We're going to do WICKED for the spring musical, and I can't wait to try out for Elphaba.

"That's awesome" said Gabriella. "I really hope you get the part you want" she finished.

"Thanks Mom" said Gina. "Where's dad?"

"He went somewhere with Ryan, he will be back soon"

"Okay" said Gina, then she ran up the stairs into her bedroom.

Her bedroom was beautiful. It was all baby blue with a white trim, and she had fake vines with blue roses which looked real on the headboard on her bed. Her bedspread was light blue silk, and there were assorted pillows of different colors of blue. There was also white double doors that went out onto her own little balcony. As you might have guessed her family was very wealthy.

She put her bag on her computer chair, and her books on her desk next to her silvery blue laptop.

Then, she sat on her bed and called Cathy on her blue and white portable phone, with her own line.

"Hey" Cathy answered

"Where are we going tonight?" she asked

"I was thinking roller skating" said Cathy

"Sounds fun, Ill three way Stacey and she can tell Josh, and Max." said Gina.

"Okay" said Cathy

Gina hit flash, and dialed Stacey's number, and hit flash again.

"Hello" said Josh on the other line

Gina blushed, and Cathy knew it.

"Is Stacey there Josh?" said Cathy, he was after all her cousin.

"Yeah, but wouldn't you two want to talk to me more?" he joked

Gina decided to get daring.

"You know we would, but we just like Stacey better than you" she said laughing.

"Well alright then" he laughed back and gave the phone to Stacey.

"Hey guys" she said.

"Are you on for skating tonight?" asked Stacey

"Yeah, lemme tell Josh, and Ill call Max on three way"

She called Max and his Mom answered.

"Hello Darling" she said. She was one fo those obnacious New York accent person who called everyone "sweetie" and "doll" and stuff like that.

"Can I please talk to Max?" asked Stacey

"Sure dolls! Oh such a sweety! okay here he is dolly"

"Thank you" said Stacey weakly. She could here the suppressed laughs of Cathy.

"Hey, sorry about that" said Max. Stacey could tell he was embarrassed.

"Its okay" all three of them said in unison.

"So are you coming skating tonight?" asked Stacey.

"Of course"

"Okay, can you drive us?" **( Max had a late birthday, he was 17, so they kept him back a year)**

"Sure" Ill pick you and Josh up, and then Cathy and Gina. Cathy do you think you could walk over to Gina's so its not an extra stop?"

Cathy lived 3 houses away from Gina so it wasn't really a walk.

"Sure" Cathy said

"Alright Ill see you guys in an hour. Love you Stacey"

"Love you too" she said, and then Max clicked off.

"Aw he is so sweet" said Gina.

"Thanks" said Stacey.

"Alright Ill see you guys in an hour, im going to go get ready" said Gina, and then she too clicked off.

* * *

Gina took a shower, blow dried her hair, and then set it in hot curlers while she went to go pick out her outfit.

She decided on a light jean mini skirt, blue sparkly halter top, silver moon necklace and matching earrings, some assorted silver rings, and blue flip flops. Then she tucked a pair of socks into her blue pocket book for skating, and went into the bathroom to do her make up.

First she brushed on some silvery blue eye shadow, and blue eye liner, then some light pink lip gloss.

Once she was finished she took her hair down out of the curlers, and went downstairs just in time to hear the doorbell ring. Sharpay and Cathy came into the house. It was amazing how alike they looked, except Cathy was shorter, and had lighter hair.

Cathy was wearing a black skirt, and a purple tank top. Her hair was done straight, and her lip gloss was a little darker than Gina's.

Sharpay went in and made herself at home.

"Where's your mom Gina?" she asked

"In the kitchen" Gina answered

"Thanks" she said, and she went through the living room and the girls knew she reached the kitchen when they heard the clicking of there high heels on the linoleum floor.

"You look great" Cathy said.

"Thanks" said Gina.

They heard Max's car pull up, so they yelled to there mom's that they were leaving, and jumped in Max's car.

* * *

Once at the Rollerblading Rink, the gang got our of the car, and payed there admission.

The next thing they did was got a table, and then they got there blades

Stacey and Max were the first ones out, and they were skating and holding hands. Gina watched the, wishing that was her and Josh, little did she know, Josh was thinking the same thing.

"Let's get out there" yelled Cathy over the loud music

Gina went onto the rink, and soon, Josh caught up with her. "Tag! Your it!" she yelled, and tapped Josh on the shoulder. Before he knew it she was already speeding through the people to get ahead of him. For a minute he just watched her, and thought of how beautiful she looked, and how cute the neon lights looked reflected in her hair.

He finally caught up to her, and picked her up and spinned her around, just like Troy did with Gabriella.

"Ha ha now your it!" he yelled, and sped away.

She followed and finally caught up to him, but it took her a few minutes, but when she saw him again, he was with some short little blonde slut, kissing her.

She felt the tears brimming up in her eyes. She thought he might like _her._

Josh looked up and saw her, with a devastated look on her face. Now he knew that she liked him, and that he had a chance, but just blew it with that little slut that didn't matter named Candy.

"Wait Gina, its not what it looks like!" he said, but it was too late. Gina sped her way back to her table, returned her skates, and started walking home before Josh could even get Candy away from him.

Once Gina got home, she didn't even answer Gabriella when she asked her why she was sobbing, she just ran upstairs to her bedroom, and slammed the door, and cried herself to sleep.


	3. Late Night Kisses, and breakfast dishes

**A/n: Im still very upset Im not getting any reviews, Im sorry, and I kno some people hate this but, im not going to post anymore until I get a least... 15 reviews. I love you guys who reveiw, so plz plz plz PLZ review :D.**

Back at the Skate Rink, Once Josh got Candy off of him, he left after Gina.

A few minutes later he found himself outside, on the ground looking up at the balcony of her bedroom.

He pulled out his black Nokia flip phone, and dialed her private line.

The sound of her phone ringing woke Gina up. She was still half asleep, so she didn't even bother looking at the caller I.D

"Hello" she said, looking in her mirror across the room. Her eyes were all puffy from crying, and her eye make up was still smudged. But she still looked beautiful.

"Look Gina, Im sorry, I made a mistake, please listen to me!" Josh exclaimed.

"Look Josh, I really don't know..."

"Just at least look outside" he said.

She didn't know what he was up too, but she went outside on her balcony.

She saw him standing there, but she was just so hurt inside, she started to go back in , but Josh started to sing.

"_Maybe Im Brainless"_

"_Maybe Im Wise"_

"_but you've got me seeing, thought different eyes"_

"_somehow I've fallen under your spell"_

"_And somehow Im feeling, its "up" that I fell"_

Gina started to cry again, but it wasn't tears of sadness, it was tears of joy.

She started to sing with him.

"_Every moment"_

"_As Long as your mine"_

"_I'll wake up my body"_

"_And make up for lost time"_

As they finished singing, Josh walked closer to Gina, and kissed her.

"I love you" said Josh "I always have"

"But what about that blonde girl..." said Gina

"She means nothing, she is nothing, I love _you"_

"Really?" she said

"Really" he replied

"I love you too" she said, and she _meant _it.

Gina brought Josh inside, and they kissed for hours.

Josh broke apart the kiss, and realized it was 1:00.

"Oh My God" he said

"What? Asked Gina

"It's one o'clock in the morning." he said

"Oh my god" she said. She totally lost track of time.

"I should probably go" he said

"Okay" Gina replied.

"I love you" he said.

"I love you too" she replied, and she watched him climb down from her balcony, and went to sleep.

The next morning, Gina woke up to the light shining through her bedroom window. She jumped out of bed, and went downstairs to get herself some breakfast.

When she entered her huge kitchen she saw her mother at the table with a cup of coffee, and her father reading the sports section of the newspaper.

"Good morning" she said smiling. She didn't think she had ever been happier in her life.

"Gina honey, what was wrong last night" asked Gabriella

"Nothing, I just fell while I was skating and hurt my ankle" she lied

Gabriella knew she was lying, but didn't want to but in _too_ much.

"Morning Daddy" said Gina, pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Morning Gina" he said, looking up from his newspaper.

Troy was working at one of New Mexico's best theaters as a director, and actor. He was very sucessfull, and Gabriella was a Forensic Scientist, so they had pretty good careers.

"What do you want for breakfast sweetie" asked Gabriella, going over to the fridge.

"Just sone toast" said Gina. She never really at much.

"Gina, you have to eat, hunny" said Troy

"Im not very hungry" said Gina

"Alright" said Gabriella. She could tell something was up with Gina, but she couldn't tell what.

"Thanks mom" said Gina, grabbing her toast and running back up to her room.

When she got upstairs, Gina saw that she had a new text message on her silver flip Nokia camera phone.

_Hey Gina, walk at 11?_

_Txt back_

_luv, _

_Josh_

She opened up a new message and typed

_Meet you at the corner of my street_

_luv, _

_Gina_

Then, she took a shower, and put her hair up in a messy bun, and put blue velour sweatpants and a white tank top. She finished her outfit with her blue flip flops, and went downstairs.

She told her parents she was going for a walk, and then looked at the clock it was 10:50, she was going to be just on time. She walked down the corner of her street, and saw that Josh was already there.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" she replied.

"You look beautiful"

"Josh, Im wearing sweat pants and no make up" she said laughing.

"You don't need make up to look beautiful" he said.

Gina blushed, she loved how sweet he was. She stood on her tippy toes (he was a lot taller than her) and kissed him on the cheek. His face blushed, and they kept walking down the street.

They came to a busy street, and Josh grabbed Gina's hand as they crossed.

They came to Gina's favorite breakfast place. Lou Rocks Diner

"Wanna get some breakfast?" he asked. "My treat"

"Alright" she said, and they went inside.

The diner was small, and very crowded, because the food was so delicious.

They got a table for two, and when the waitress came to take there order, they got 2 coffee's and 2 stuffed french toasts.

"I love it here" said Gina

" I love you" said Josh

"I love you too" said Gina. She loved saying it. She loves Josh, and he loves her back, she could not be any more happier.

When there food arrived, they dug in. Josh finished his french toast before Gina even finished one piece of hers. But she didn't mind.

Once they were finished they left the diner, and went back to Josh's house.

"Im home!" called Josh as they entered his house. Gina loved it there, it always smelled like fresh baked cookies, and clean laundry. She had been over there many times for sleep overs with Stacey.

"Hey Guys!" said Ryan, coming down the stairs wearing a green-and-pink- outfit ensamble.

"Hi dad" said Ryan, looking down.

Gina knew Josh must be embarrased, but she loved Ryan's style.

Ryan realized that they were holding hands.

"Oh I knew this was coming" said Ryan, smiling and clapping his hands

"So when's the wedding?" he asked jokingly.

"Next month" said Josh. Very straight faced.

Ryan's smile faded. It wasn't that he didn't like Gina, but it was a little sudden.

"But how? You need planners, caterers, flowers, a dress?" he said.

"Im just kidding dad" said Josh smiling. It wasn't even legal for them to get married yet.

"Phew" said Ryan, before going ack upsairs.

"So what do you want to do?" he asked.

"I don't know" she replied, looking at a picture of Josh when he was 13 that was on the mantle above his fireplace.

"Do you want to go downstairs to watch a movie?" he asked.

"Sure" she replied, and they went downstairs.

Josh had a huge finished basement, with a lot of rooms, one of which was a projector room, where the screen took up the whole wall.

They picked out a movie to watch, it was one of Gina's Favorites, _The Notebook_.

They watched the movie holding hands and kissing occasionally, until the movie was over.

"I should probably be getting home" she said.

"Let me walk you" he said.

They walked home, talking about their plans for the future, and they came to a stop at Gina's house.

Josh Kissed Gina goodbye, not knowing that Gabriella, and Troy were watching in the upstairs window, not that they minded.

"Bye Gina"

"Bye Josh"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

Then Gina went inside, and went upstairs to call Cathy.


	4. Gossip and Swimming at night

"Hey.. What happened to you and Josh last night?" said Cathy as she answered the phone.

"Oh My God, Stacey I have a lot to tell you" said Gina

"Okay, what! What! What!" she said excitedly. Cathy loved gossip.

"Well, we were playing tag, and then when I went to find him in the crowd to tag him, he was kissing some blonde slut, and I started crying, so I left, and he saw me leave and followed me, but I didn't know, so I fell asleep, and he called me and told me to go on my balcony, so I did, and he was there, and he sang me part of "As Long As Your Mine" it was just so sweet and awesome, and then he kissed me, and he came in side and we kissed for a little while, well, until one o'clock.

"Oh (pause) My (pause) GOD! exclaimed Cathy

"And that's not all" said Gina

"Tell me the rest" replied Cathy.

"Well, we told each other we love each other, and then he left. But this morning we went out to breakfast, and then we went to his house, and we saw your Uncle, and then we tricked him we were getting married, it was awesome. Then we went downstairs in the projection room, and watched the Notebook. It was so romantic." she said.

"Your going to be my future cousin in law!" exclaimed Cathy. She was sort of a dumb blonde.

"We're not really getting married." said Gina

"I know, but I think you will someday." said Cathy.

"So are you ready for the cardgame tonight?" asked Gina.

"Well, It's not like we can play"

Every Saturday Night, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsie, Gabriella, and Troy had a card game, and the kids got to hang out, and they invited Max to come to whoever's house the game was going to be at. This week it was Gina's house. And the kids weren't allowed to play until they were 18, which pissed them off, but they got over it.

"So we all still have fun, bring your bathing suit, we'll go for a night swim and roast marsh mellows. Ill call Josh Later and tell him and Stacey to bring there suits, and im guessing Stacey will call Max."

"Alright" said Cathy.

"And you and Stacey will probably sleep over so bring your stuff"

"Okay" said Stacey.

"Im gonna go pack so ill call you when im done" she said

"Alright, and Ill go light the Tiki torches around the pool" she said.

They both clicked off and Gina went to fine her bathing suit.

She was deciding on a bikini, or a one piece. She had a perfect figure, but she always felt so shy. She finally decided on the blue bikini, with a silver butterfly on it, and then took the ponytail ou of her freshly straightened hair, and put the scrunchy around her wrist.

Then she went downstairs and lit the Tiki torches, and then got out the bag of marsh mellows, and put them on the deck that surrounded the in ground , then she took the chlorine holder out, and turned on the waterfall, that was in the middle of the pool.

"Ta da" she thought as she heard the doorbell ring.

She went inside to see who it was. It was Sharpay and Cathy, with 8 bags, which held her clothes, make up, hair products, acessories, everything she called the "neccessities" for sleeping over. Gina helped her Carry the bags upstairs, and then Cathy changed into her purple bikini with black straps.

The two girls went down to the pool, but didn't get in yet. They wanted to wait for everyone else to get there.

They heard the doorbell ring, and the girls ran to get to the door. Max, Stacey, and Josh came in, and Stacey brought her bag upstairs and came back down wearing a pink and white bikini.

"Hey" said Josh walking up to Gina and giving her a kiss on the cheek"

"Hey yourself" she said playfully

"Gina, can I please talk to you for a sec?" asked Stacey

"Of course" said Gina, following Stacey into the bedroom.

"I know she is my cousin and everything but... now that you and Josh are together, and Im with Max, don't you think It's time Cathy had a boyfriend again?"

"I don't know, do you think she is ready?"

Cathy's last boyfriend's name was Zack. He was perfect for Cathy, they were even planning to get married when they were old enough, but one night, Cathy and Zack were driving home from the movies, and they got hit by a drunk driver. Cathy was wearing her seatbelt, Zack wasn't, and Zack was killed.

Cathy partly blamed herself for not making him buckle, but that was last year. Everyone thought she was over it but didn't really know for sure.

"I think she should be.. I mean it's been a year" said Stacey, looking at her pink painted toenails.

"But after what happened? It takes time to get over those things..."

"Well, Max has a friend, maybe she would be interested?"

"I don't know, we'll talk about it during girl talk tonight when the boys leave.

At there sleep overs, the three girls always had "girl talk" time, when they would talk about everything.

The girls walked back downstairs, and they went outside.

It was a cool night and the breeze was awesome. Max was daring and cannon balled right into the deep end. Then he pulled Stacey in with him.

Cathy sat on the beach chair on the deck, and Josh and Gina got in the pool at there own pace.

"Tag your it" said Josh, when they were both fully in.

Gina swam after him and tagged him eventually.

Then to include Stacey and Max he tagged Max, who pulled Cathy into the pool and tagged her, who tagged Stacey, to tagged Josh, who tagged Gina, and so on until they were swimming for 3 hours.

They decided to get out and dry off, and then they roasted marsh mellows on the Grill.

When they were fully dry they went inside and they all got dressed. The girls put on there pajamas.

Gina wore a blue silk and lace top, and blue silk shorts. Cathy wore the same in purple, and Stacey wore the same in pink. It was there sleep over pajamas, in there favorite colors. They all put there hair in matching high ponytails, and went downstairs to see what the boys wanted to do.

Josh was shocked at how beautiful Gina could look in the simplest of outfits.

"Wow" he whispered"

"Wow what?" asked Gina looking up at him.

"Nothing" he said.

"Riiiiight" said Stacey.

"Shut up" he said, pushing Stacey playfully.

She punched him back.

"What do you guys wanna do?" asked Cathy.

"Roast more marsh mellows" said Josh.

"No really" said Gina smiling.

"Lets...practice our audition songs" he said

"Okay"

Gina was trying out for Elphaba

Cathy was trying out for Galinda/Glinda

Josh was going to try out for Fiyero

Max was going to try out for Boq

And Stacey was trying out for Nessa Rose.

First they practiced _"Dancing through life"_, for Max and Stacey

Then they practiced _"For Good"_ for Cathy and Gina

Then they practiced_ "As Long As Your Mine"_ for Josh and Gina

When they finished, Ryan called Max and Ryan downstairs because they were leaving and Gina have Josh a kiss goodbye.

COME ON PPL PLZZZ REVIEW!


	5. Silly Little girls at a slumber party

Once the boys left, Gina set up the two air beds that Stacey and Cathy always slept on when they slept over, then the three girls, with there bag of sour cream and onion chips, and Ben and Jerry's Phish Food Ice Cream, they started their "Girl Talk" session.

"So.." said Stacey after finished a large spoonful of ice cream "How's your love life Cathy" she finished.

Cathy popped a chip into her mouth. "Boring"

Maybe Gina was wrong, maybe Cathy was over Zack.

"Max says he has friend who you might be interested in" said Stacey, helping herself to some chips.

"Really?" asked Cathy, taking the ice cream from Gina and taking a bite.

"Yeah, his name is Chris, he is tall, and he has dark brown hair and green eyes." she said.

"I love green eyes!" exclaimed Cathy

"I know" said Stacey winking at Gina.

"Alright" said Cathy. "When's our date?"

"Ill set it up with Max tomorrow" "But first, who wants to do my hair?" asked Stacey.

Gina went into her bathroom, and pulled her cordless hair straightener off of her sink, and grabbed her brush and basket full of hair accessories.

She set down the straightener on her bedside table, and sat down on the bed behind Stacey and started brushing her hair.

"So Gina what's going on with you and Josh?" asked Stacey

"What do you mean?" asked Gina, picking up the straightener and starting to straighten sections of Stacey's carmel colored hair.

"When's your next date?" She asked

"I don't know" said Gina, starting on another section.

"Well, how serious are you guys" she asked.

"Im very serious. I love him" said Gina, finishing the last section of her hair and handing her a mirror.

"You know its weird, the parts we want in WICKED are sisters, and if you and Josh get married we will actually _be_ sisters.

"Why is everyone saying we're going to get married. We're only 16!"

"Im just kidding Gina" said Stacey, as Gina put her hair half up half down.

"Ta da!" said Gina as she handed Stacey the mirror once again.

"Thanks" said Stacey.

"Who wants to paint my nails?" asked Cathy.

Gina couldn't, because she has acrylic french nails, and didn't want to mess them up.

Stacey went into Gina's bathroom and put the hair stuff away, and grabbed the basket of nail polishes.

"What color?" asked Stacey

"French" said Cathy.

"Are you serious?" said Stacey

"Well you are a painter." said Cathy

It was true, Stacey was a good painter.

She opened up Gina's nail kit and pulled out a small detail brush. Then she painted Cathy's nails a neutral color, and took the detail brush to make the white tip of Cathy's french manicure. It took her nearly an hour.

"Thanks Stacy" said Cathy when she was finished.

"No problem" she replied bitchily, putting the stuff away.

"What's her problem?" asked Cathy sitting on the bed liek a queen sipping her soda, totally oblivious.

Gina rolled her eyes.

The girls stayed up until 4:00 in the morning, and finally went to bed after gossiping and talking about the show.


	6. Cathys new boyfriend

When the girls finally woke up the next morning, it was noon. They all took showers and got dressed and went downstairs.

"Morning, I mean _Afternoon _girls" said Troy, teasing them at how late they slept.

"Afternoon" they all said, then they ran down to Gina's basement, which Troy had turned into a recording studio.

"I love it down here, it makes me feel so _special_" said Cathy.

Like she didn't _always_ feel special.

"Me too" said Gina

Stacey stayed quiet like usual, looking at the recording equipment. She remembered being down there with Cathy and Gina, recording "Colors of the wind" together when they were 9, and they had so many memories down there.

"We have so many memories down here" she finally said, looking at the pictures of them that were on a desk. They looked about 13, and they had just gotten back from Hawaii, where they went for Christmas vacation.

"I remember that" said Gina

"Me too" finished Cathy.

Good Times.

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" asked Gina

"Lets go somewhere with the boys, and Ill call Max and see if Chris wants to come for you Cathy" said Stacey.

"Okay" said Cathy

Stacey took her little pink Motorola Flip phone out of her pocket and dialed Max's house. This Time he answered.

"Hey" he said

"Hey, Maxie, do you think Chris would want to do that date with Cathy today?"

"Yeah, him and Josh slept over last night, so where do you guys want to go?"

"How about out to lunch?" asked Stacey.

"Alright", he said "how about I pick you three up and we all go to O'Conners" said Max

"Okay Maxie" she said

"Love you" he said back

"Love you too" she said, and they hung up.

"Where are we going?" asked Gina

"O' Conner's" she said

The girls of course brought more than one outfit over, so the three of them went upstairs to find different clothes to wear.

Gina was now wearing a black tank top with blue sparkles that said "Angle" and jeans

Cathy was now wearing a purple of the shoulder shirt, and a black skirt.

Stacey was wearing a pink halter top, and a jean skirt.

They were satisfied with there outfits, so they went downstairs to wait for Max.

When he arrived, Gina yelled to Troy that they were leaving, and they jumped in Max's car.

Cathy had to stop herself from squealing when she saw Chris. He was tall, and he had a slight tan, and he had bright green eyes, and a sparkling smile. His dark brown hair was medium length, and Cathy thought he was perfect.

Once they got to the restaurant, he walked up to Cathy.

"Sorry I didn't get a chance to properly introduce myself, im Chris", he said holding out his hand.

"Im Cathy" she said smiling, and taking his hand.

"Alright Love birds let's go" said Josh, putting his arm around Gina, and walking her inside.

Cathy followed with Chris.

Once they were all inside, they got a table and got cokes for everyone.

"So Chris, how old are you?" asked Cathy

"Seventeen" he replied, he noticed that Cathy had beautiful sea green eyes.

Cathy didn't say anything but just smiled. She was 15 when she met Zack, who at the time was 17.

When the waitress came back with there food, they dug in. Once they were finished they decided to take a walk on the beach.

Josh and Gina were playing tag, once again, and Max and Stacey were walking along the shore holding hands.

Cathy and Chris walked, talking. Cathy learned that he was going to go to East High next year, and that he had just moved to Alberquerque a week ago, and lived next to Max.

"So.. Whats you favorite color?" she asked him

"I would have to say sea green" he said. Cathy blushed. She knew he was talking about her eyes.

"What's yours?" he asked

"Purple" she replied.

They talked and walked for what seemed like hours, until Max brought them all home.

Chris decided to walk Cathy to the door. And before Cathy went in her house, he kissed her.

okay people im not going to post anymore until i get a least 10 more reviews so plz review


	7. Old freinds and new enamies

The next day, Gina woke up to her mom yelling.

"OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!" she heard.

Gina ran downstairs as fast as she could.

"Mom, what's going on!" she asked.

Gabriella looked at Gina, with a big grin on her face.

"Taylor and Chad are coming to visit from New York!" she exclaimed.

Gina remembered Taylor, and Chad but very vaquely. The last time she saw them was when she was about 9, and then they moved to New York.

"That's awesome" said Gina

"Im going to go tell your father!" Gabriella exclaimed and ran out of the room.

Gina made herself a cup of coffee, and then went upstairs to take a shower. She then put her hair in hot curlers, and picked out jean shorts and a blue tank top to wear. She then took the curlers out of her hair, and put it into low pigtails. Then she did her make up which consisted of blue eyeliner, blue eye shadow, and light pink lip gloss.

She finished just in time to hear the doorbell ring.

She went downstairs to see Taylor, Chad, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsie, Josh, Max, Chris, Stacey, and Cathy in her living room.

Then, after they all settled in the door opened again, and in stepped Jasmine, Chad and Taylor's 15 year old daughter. She had tan skin, a little lighter than Chad's, dark brown wavy hair, and bright green eyes. She was wearing a green tank top, and a dark jean skirt, with matching Green flip flops.

The kids all stopped. The last time they saw Jasmine, she was short, chubby, had frizzy hair, braces, and glasses.

"Hey!" said Gina, walking up and giving Jasmine a hug.

The rest of the gang did the same, and then Chris and Max introduced themselves.

"Its very nice to meet you" she said, and then she winked at Chris so nobody else could see.

She thought he was going to wink back, but then he put his arm around Cathy.

Then the kids went downstairs into the basement, and all sat in the matching soft squishy Grey couches.

"So Jaz, how's New York?" asked Cathy

"It's good. And I have some good news!" she exclaimed.

Gina didn't like Jasmine, she didn't know why, but she didn't like her.

"We're moving back here this summer!" she exclaimed.

Great.

And we're staying here until the end of the year! Our stuff will be coming tomorrow." she finished.

They all seemed pretty happy, except for Gina. There was something about her, she had changed.

"That's great" she said smiling weakly. Only Josh could tell there was something wrong though.

"What's wrong?" he whispered into her ear.

"I don't like something about her...she changed...I mean like personality wise" she whispered back.

"So are you going to be going to East High?" said Josh

"Yup, until the end of the year" she said "and next year, of course"

Gina put her head on Josh's shoulder and sighed.

"Lets play cards" she said.

She got a deck of cards, and they all played Black Jack, until Gabriella yelled for them to come upstairs, for lunch.

When they went up they went into the kitchen and saw about 6 pizzas on the counter. They got plates and a slice, and all ate, their parents getting caught up with each other.

They all hing out the rest of the day, until Sharpay, Cathy, Kelsie, Ryan, Josh, Max, Chris, and Stacey went home.

"I just can't believe you guys are moving back here" said Gabriella happily.

"Me either, but I think it's for the better" said Taylor. "It was hard not seeing you guys every day, and look at how beautiful you are Gina" she said

"Thank you" said Gina. Just because she loved Taylor and Chad didn't mean she had to love Jasmine.

"Well, Im pretty tired" I think im going to go to sleep" said Gina.

"First can you take Jasmine to the quest room?" asked Gabriella.

Gina looked as pleasant as she possibly could.

"Sure"

The two girls walked up the stairs, and Gina led Jasmine into the white and green guest room.

"Well...here you go" said Gina, putting on a fake smile.

"Thanks...so...that Chris guy is really cute..." said Jasmine.

"He is Cathy's boyfriend" said Gina

"So...?" replied Jasmine.

"Look...Jasmine...Cathy is my best friend, and Chris is a great guy. You can't think you can take him away from her"

"Why Not?" she asked.

Gina just walked out of the room, and into hers.

She put on her pajamas and went to sleep, thinking about school tomorrow.


	8. Kissups and Loathing the cheerleaders

Gina woke up at 6:00 to start getting ready.

She took a shower, and brushed her teeth, then straightened her hair.

Once she was finished she did her make up and picked out a white halter top and jean shorts.

Then she put on her silver moon necklace and earring set, and packed her backpack.

When she went downstairs she saw that Jasmine had made breakfast for her parents.

"This is Delicious" she heard Troy say

She rolled her eyes and went outside to wait for Max to pick her up.

Gabriella came out of the house after her.

"Gina, hunny, you are being VERY rude. You have to give Jasmine a ride to school." she said.

"I don't like Jasmine" said Gina

"What do you mean? You guys used to be best friends!" she said

"Well, we're not anymore, she is different mom, and she wants to take Chris from Cathy." Gina replied.

"Oh that's ridiculous, Jasmine is a sweet girl, she wouldn't do that" Gabriella said.

But before Gina could reply, Max drove up, with all of the kids inside.

"Bye mom I love you" Gina said before jumping in the car.

"What about Jasmine?" asked Gabriella

"Um...she can walk" said Gina

And they pulled away in the car.

Gina felt sort of bad afterwards. She had never been so disrespectful to her mother before.

Once they got to school, Max parked his car and they all headed to there homeroom, which happened to be Darbus.

"Good morning everyone, we have a new student in the class, her name is Jasmine Danforth" said Darbus. Jasmine walked into the room, and took a seat next to Gina. Then, she took out a piece of paper, and wrote a note:

_Thanks for waiting. I had to walk all the way here. You know it would have been helpful if you showed me where to go on my first day._

Gina felt a ting of guilt.

She took out a piece of paper and wrote

_Sorry, I didn't know if you wanted a ride_.

Then she folded it up and threw it back at her.

Jasmine ripped up the note and put it in her bag, and then Gina's cell phone rang. She forgot to turn it on vibrate.

"Shit" she whispered.

"AH! THE CELL PHONE!" yelled Darbus.

Gina, Josh, Max, Stacey, and Cathy all had there phones out, so they all got detention.

"Im very dissapointed, my star students...getting detention!" she said walking up to her desk.

'Now, as you all know, the auditions for the Spring Musical, are Friday, and I will have the cast list up Monday." she announced.

The bell rang, and Cathy, and Max went to English, Gina and Josh went to Science, and Stacey and Jasmine went to Spanish.

Gina and Josh took seats next to each other, and Gina put her phone on vibrate.

Her phone vibrated and she opened it to see she had a new text message.

_I cant stand her! She is kissing up to the teacher that little bitch!_

_From, _

_Stacey._

Gina replied:

_Oh my god I love you! I thought I was the only one who didn't like her. She is kissing up to my parents too. And last night she said she thought Chris was cute and she wanted to steal him from Cathy, that little bitch._

_Love, _

_Gina_

Then she opened up her text book, and started taking notes.

Her cell phone vibrated again, but it was a number she didn't recognize

_Hey girl_

_Have fun in detention_

_Jaz._

She forwarded the text message to Stacey's cell phone, and then replied to Jasmine.

_Well, I don't really mind because Darbus loves me, and my parents. And I will get to spend time with my BOYFREIND, you should try it sometime...oh wait...you don't have one!_

_Gina._

Then the bell rang, and she went to her next class.

The gang all met up again at lunch. They sat at a table for five, and then realized they were probably going to have to let Jasmine sit with them, when they realized Jasmine was hanging out with the people they couldn't stand. The Cheerleaders, and the basketball players.

There was the leader of the group, Monique, who thought she ruled the whole school, and probably the whole world. She was preppy, and really stuck up and bitchy.

She had golden hair that was straight, with side bangs, and large blue eyes that would have been beautiful if they were anyone else's.

They walked up to the table where they were sitting.

"So Gina, I hear poor Jasmine has to live with you until the end of the year" said Monique.

"Fuck off" said Gina standing up, so she was eye level with Monique.

"Why don't you make me" she said.

"Alright, I will" Gina replied, and she was just about to punch her straight in the jaw, but stopped. She didn't want to get suspended and not be able to be in the play.

"That's what I thought" said Monique, as Gina sat down again.

"If it weren't for the show Monique, you would be on the ground with a broken jaw" said Gina.

"Right" she said sarcastically, and she snapped her fingers and the cheerleaders, basketball players, and Monique follow.

Gina glared at Monique as she walked away. She heard her say to Jasmine "Cheerleading auditions are Thursday, you should try out"

"I think I will" she said

This was the beginning of a LONG week.


	9. Prom dresses

After Gina's last class, she walked over to the bulletin board to wait for Stacey, Cathy, Max, and Josh. There was now a large poster with the words "Junior Prom" written on it. This years Junior prom was going to be held at the Hilton Hotel, and they got to rent rooms to stay the night if they wanted, and they rented the ballroom to Dance. The Prom was at the end of May, and it was March then, so the girls decided they needed to start getting ready.

"We should go shopping for our dresses soon" said Gina.

"How about tonight?" asked Stacey.

"Yeah, we should go together, but where do we want to get them?" said Cathy 'Im not getting a dress you can just buy anywhere" She finished. Then, she thought for a minute and said "My mom is friends with a designer...maybe we could have her design our dresses?" she said.

"That sounds great" said Gina.

Max and Josh made loud obnoxious snoring sounds to show they were bored with the talk about dresses.

"Don't be bored with it Josh, you will be coming with us to help us pick out our dresses" she said teasingly.

"NO!" he pleaded joking

"We should rent a limo" said Stacey.

"Duh!" said Cathy.

They walked out of the school, and Max drove them all home.

Once Gina got home, she did her homework, and then Cathy called.

"Hey Gina, my mom said Celine can take us tonight to pick measure us and pick out the fabrics for our dresses" she said.

"Oh My god that's awesome" said Gina "what time?"

"Me and my mom will pick you up in about an hour" she said.

"Okay Ill go tell my mom and then ill get ready, see you in an hour"

Gina went downstairs, and told her mom about it.

"That's fabulous" said Gabriella

"Do you want to come?" asked Gina

"Of course" said Gabriella.

Gabriella, and Gina chatted for a while, until Sharpay, Cathy, Kelsie, and Stacey got there.

"Hey guys!" said Gabriella

"Hey" said Sharpay

"Where are Chad and Taylor?" she asked.

"There out, but Jasmine is still here" said Gabriella.

"Oh, hey Cathy, why don't you go invite Jasmine" said Sharpay.

Cathy went into the guest room, and saw Jasmine sitting at her desk doing homework.

"Hey Jaz, you wanna come get your prom dress designed?" asked Cathy.

"Um.. Sure" said Jasmine.

They all got into Sharpay's car, and went over to "Celines designer dresses for all occasions"

Celines was a preppy white and pink building that smelled like Chanel no.5 perfume, with various pictures of beautiful models, all modeling Celines dresses.

"Welcome" said Celine, as she came out from a back room, carrying measuring tapes, fabrics samples, and a sewing kit.

Celine was a short and older looking woman. Her frizzy red hair was pulled into a tight bun, with streaks of grey, and her glasses seemed to permanently stay on the tip of her nose.

They all introduced themselves, and then Celine asked who was going first. It was, of course Cathy.

Cathy picked out a light purple material, that would look very nice on her, and then they decided how the dress was going to look.

Next was Gina, she decided on a nice blue material, then they measured and figured out the looks.

Then was Stacey, who picked out a light pink.

Then Jasmine, who picked out an emerald green

Once they were finished at Celines, they all went out to dinner.

**I found what dresses I want them to wear on google, but it wont let me write the link, so if you want you can give me your email adress in a review, or a message, or I can try to send the links in the messages. :D**


	10. Auditions and Heartbreaks

The rest of that school week went quickly, with a lot of practices, and a lot of studying. It was Finally Friday, the day of the auditions, and everyone of the gang was more than ready.

They were all dressed up as there characters, and Darbus sat at in front of the stage at her desk.

They were all sort of nervous, but they were also confident, and felt they just wanted to get the auditions done with.

"Josh Evans, Catherine Evans, Max O'Riley, Stacey Evans, and Gina Bolton, let's show them how real theater is performed!"

They all went up, and got in there places to start their audition.

They all sang "Dancing Through Life, acting out what was supposed to be going on.

"BRAVA!" yelled Darbus when they were finished.

Then, they did other peoples auditions, then it was time for Gina and Cathy's song.

Gina started:

"_I'm limited  
Just look at me - I'm limited  
And just look at you  
You can do all I couldn't do, Glinda  
So now it's up to you  
For both of us - now it's up to you..."_

Then Cathy came in:

"_I've heard it said  
That people come into our lives for a reason  
Bringing something we must learn  
And we are led  
To those who help us most to grow  
If we let them  
And we help them in return  
Well, I don't know if I believe that's true  
But I know I'm who I am today  
Because I knew you _

Like a comet pulled from orbit As it passes a sun  
Like a stream that meets a boulder  
Halfway through the wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you  
I have been changed for good"

Than Gina sang again

"_It well may be  
That we will never meet again  
In this lifetime  
So let me say before we part  
So much of me  
Is made of what I learned from you  
You'll be with me  
Like a handprint on my heart  
And now whatever way our stories end  
I know you have re-written mine  
By being my friend... _

Like a ship blown from its mooring  
By a wind off the sea  
Like a seed dropped by a skybird  
In a distant wood  
Who can say if I've been changed for the better?  
But because I knew you"

Cathy:

"_Because I knew you"_

Both:

"_I have been changed for good"_

Gina:

"_And just to clear the air  
I ask forgiveness  
For the thing I've done you blame me for_"

Cathy:

"_But then, I guess we know  
There's blame to share"_

Both

"_And none of it seems to matter anymore_"

Than they sang in a round, hitting the notes perfectly, and then nailing the ending.

When they got off the stage, everyone applauded, and Gina felt very confidant about getting Elphaba.

Than It was Gina and Josh's song.

They went up to the stage, ready to sing. Gina started yet again.

"_Kiss me too fiercely  
Hold me too tight  
I need help believing  
You're with me tonight  
My wildest dreamings  
Could not foresee  
Lying beside you  
With you wanting me _

And just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
I've lost all resistance  
And crossed some borderline  
And if it turns out  
It's over too fast  
I'll make ev'ry last moment last  
As long as you're mine"

Josh was shocked at how good she sounded, he had heard her sing various times at rehersals, but she had never sang that good. He was thinking about it so much he almost forgot his cue, but than started singing just on time:

"_Maybe I'm brainless  
Maybe I'm wise  
But you've got me seeing  
Through different eyes  
Somehow I've fallen  
Under your spell  
And somehow I'm feeling  
It's "up" that I fell"_Than they both sang in perfect harmony:

"_Every moment  
As long as you're mine  
I'll wake up my body  
And make up for lost time"_

Than Josh sang:

"_Say there's no future  
For us as a pair"_

Than they sang in Perfect Harmony again:

"_And though I may know  
I don't care!  
Just for this moment  
As long as you're mine  
Come be how you want to  
And see how bright we shine  
Borrow the moonlight  
Until it is through  
And know I'll be here holding you  
As long as you're mine_"

They finished the song perfectly, and they left the stage. Darbus then explained to them that she was going to post the cast list on Monday, and she specially congradulated the gang on there great performances.

Then the gang, feeling very confident, left the auditions, and decided for there Friday night out to go for ice cream.

Once at the ice cream parlor they all got a table. The theme was supposed to be like an 80's diner. The waitresses were on roller blades, and the floor and tables were matching black and pink checker pattern.

They ordered sundaes, and ate them, talking about who would get what part in the show.

Cathy decided that she wanted to call Chris to come, so she called him.

"Hey, where are you" she said, when he answered.

"Im just leaving Gina's, I came here looking for you...look..Cathy.. I gotta tell you something." he replied.

"Okay" replied Cathy, a little worried.

"Well, before I came here, I lived in New York, and um... Jasmine is my ex girlfriend" he said.

Cathy dropped her spoon, which landed in her glass ice cream dish, making a loud noise.

"Oh...so what are you saying... you still have feelings for her?" she asked.

"NO, I broke up with her, she still had feelings for _me"_ he replied.

"So what are you trying to tell me Chris?" she asked.

"She um...well...when I went over Gina's, looking for _you_she kissed me" he replied.

"AND YOU LET HER!" she exclaimed.

"NO! I tried to get her away"

"Chris, I can't talk to you right now, Im out with my friends, goodbye" said Cathy, before clicking off, and throwing her cell phone in her purse.

"Wow, Cathy...what happened?" asked Stacey.

Cathy told them the story.

"That slut!" exclaimed Gina. "I told you I didn't like Jasmine" she finished, swirling the rest of her ice cream around in the glass dish with her spoom.

"Well, it doesn't matter, me and Chris are over" Cathy replied

"Cathy, you don't know if itst his fault, he said _she _kissed _him_" said Gina

"That's what he is saying, and he coudl have stopped her if he wanted to" said Cathy, tears now forming in her beautiful sea green eyes.

"Cathy, you don't really believe he would do that to you, do you?" asked Max.

"I just...I don't know...I need to think..." said Cathy.

"Do you want me to drive you home?" asked Max.

"Please" said Cathy.

So the gang all payed for there ice cream, and they all went home.

They all couldn't wait until Monday, and for the card game the next night that would be held at Josh and Stacey's house.


	11. Breakfast fights and Break ups

When Gina got home that night, she ran straight up to the guest room, which was now filled with Jasmines things.

She bursted through the door, and found Jasmine at her desk typing on the computer.

"Who the hello do you think you are? Trying to take the best guy Cathy has ever met, from her, Jasmine that's low. Chris is CATHY'S BOYFRIEND, NOT YOURS!" she finished.

"I don't care, that didn't stop him from kissing me tonight. He still loves me Gina, not Cathy, so why don't you tell her before she gets even more heartbroken" replied Jasmine.

"He doesn't love you, he loves Cathy, and he didn't kiss you, you kissed him you little liar." replied Gina. She was holding herself back from punching Jasmine in the face.

"Oh really, if he loved Cathy so much why did he come over here to see me?" Jasmine replied, with an amused smirk on her face.

"He came here looking for Cathy" said Gina, she couldn't control herself anymore, one more reply from Jasmine, and she was getting punched.

"No, that's his _story_" said Jasmine.

Gina lost it, and punched Jasmine square in the jaw. Jasmine looked at her shocked.

"You go near Chris, or do anything to break up him and Cathy, it will be more than a punch next time" said Gina, before she slammed the door, and went into her own room, and went to sleep.

The next morning Gina woke up at noon, took a shower, and got ready. When she went downstairs, she saw Gabriella and Troy sitting at the table, and Jasmine had made them breakfast.

"Morning Hunny" said Gabriella, and Troy in unison.

"Gina, I have a surprise for you" said Troy.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Darbus has asked me to be in WICKED" he replied. He sounded excited about it.

"That's awesome daddy!" she exclaimed. "So what did you say?" she asked excitedly.

"I said yes, of course" he replied. "I know the casting list too, she showed it to me"

"Daddy please, please tell me what part I got!" she exclaimed.

"Gina, I can't hunny" he said.

"Please dad" she begged him. She REALLY wanted to know.

"Hun, I can't Im sorry, you can see Monday" he replied.

Gina was now upset about this. She really wanted to know, why couldn't her dad just tell her.

"Come on dad!", she pleaded "Why can't you just tell me!" she exclaimed.

"GINA, I SAID_ NO_" he yelled. The kitchen went silent. Troy only yelled when he was really mad about something.

Gina ran up to her room, and slammed the door behind her.

She grabbed her phone, and called Cathy.

"Hey" said Cathy, very emotionless on the other line, by the sound of her voice Gina could tell she had been crying.

"My dad has a part in WICKED, and he saw the casting list but he won't tell me which part I got, and he was a real jerk about it" said Gina

"My Uncle has a part too, and he won't tell either, and, your dads not a jerk, he just thinks its fair if you wait until Monday like everyone else. At least you _have_ a dad." she said.

Cathy never knew her father, and Sharpay never told her who it was. Whenever the subject of her father came up, Sharpay would change the subject.

Gina didn't know what to say.

Then Cathy talked.

"Chris called me again last night" she said.

"Oh...what happened?" asked Gina.

"He said he loved me, not Jasmine, and a whole punch of shit, and wanted to still go to the prom with me, but I said I didn't know, since he obviously still has feelings for Jasmine, which he denied, and we got into this whole argument thing, and I told him it was over." said Cathy.

"Oh.." said Gina.

"I don't think ill be going to the card game" said Cathy. "Im going to stay here and eat ice cream all night, and im going to end up the fat lady with 30 cats" she said Dramatically.

"No Cathy, your not going to end up fat with 30 cats, I won't let that happen" said Gina.

Cathy let out a small laugh, and then Gina said.

"So will you be there tonight?"

Cathy replied.

"I don't think so, Ill see you Monday."

"Alright" said Gina.

And they hung up. Poor Cathy.

Then Gina heard her mother yelling downstairs.

"WHAT? AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME?"

Heh heh cliffy...


	12. Drama, and Instant Messaging

Gina ran down the stairs at her mothers scream.

When she ran downstairs she heard a door slam, and her mom sitting on the couch with tears in her eyes. Taylor was comforting her, and Chad was standing at the door, with his head in his hands.

"Mom, what's wrong, where's dad?" she asked.

"Gina, I can't tell you what's wrong right now, but I can tell you that your father won't be home for a long time" said Gabriella.

"Why? What happened?" Gina felt like she was going to throw up, the last time she saw her father, they had a fight.

Gabriella got up from the couch, wiped her face with her hands, and grabbed her purse.

"Where are you going?" asked Gina

"Im going to town hall to pick up some papers." said Gabriella blankly, and left.

Gina ran up to her room, and burried her face in her pillow and started to cry. She was so confused and didn't know what was going on.

Her phone rang, and she saw that the caller I.D said "Evans, Ryan & Kelsi"

"Hello?" she said blankly.

"Hey Gina, what's up hun?" said Josh

"Josh Im so confused I don't know what's going on. My dad is gone and nobody will tell me where he is, and my mom just left to get some "papers" and I just don't know.." she said sobbing.

"Its gonna be okay hun, why don't you come over here for a little while?" he said.

"Alright" she replied.

She grabbed her purse and went on her balcony, climbed down, and ran to Josh's house

Once she was there she rang the doorbell, and Kelsi answered.

"Gina hunny, what's wrong?" asked Kelsi.

But before Gina could answer, she was thankful that Josh brought her inside.

The familiar smell of clean laundry and freshly baked cookies filled her nose. Josh put a protective arm around her, and they went upstairs to his room.

They sat on the couch in his room, and Gina burried her head in his shoulder and cryed for about an hour.

Then she heard her cell phone ring.

She looked down and saw that the caller I.D said "Daddy's Cell"

"Hello? Daddy?" Gina said

Troy could tell she had been crying.

"Gina hunny, listen to me, I don't know what your mother told you, but just remember I love you, and I love her, no matter what okay?" he said on the other line.

"Daddy, what's going on?" she said. "Im so confused!" she exclaimed.

"Hunny, I can't tell you now, Ill tell you soon." he said.

"But where are you?" she asked.

"Im staying at the Hilton" he replied.

"Okay daddy, I love you" she said.

"I love you too hunny, Ill see you at your birthday" he replied.

They hung up, and Gina explained to Josh what happened.

"Its going to be alright, he said, and your birthday is only in 10 days"

Gina's birthday was April 10th.

She didn't reply, she just continued to cry.

When it was 5:00, Kelsi came up and asked Gina if she wanted to stay for dinner. Gina thanked her and said and they went downstairs to eat.

When they sat down the phone rang. Ryan got up and answered.

"Alright." he said.

There was a pause.

"Yes she is here, were eating dinner, when do you want her home?" he asked.

"Alright"

Then he sat back down.

"Gina, that was your mom, she says she wants you home after dinner" he said.

"Alright" replied Gina quietly.

Once dinner was over, Josh walked Gina to her door.

They said goodnight, and kissed goodbye, and Gina went inside.

Gina saw her mom sitting on the couch eating Ben and Jerrys.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on now?" asked Gina.

"I can't. Oh, and the card game is canceled." said Gabriella blankly.

Gina just ran upstairs. She then signed on to her screen name.

**xBluexEyesx has signed on **

Gina looked at her buddy list.

**Signed On:**

**stfu x its Cathy**...(obviously, Cathy)

**oh em gee x3** ...(Stacey)

**EFFiNG ChiCKEN**...(Max, don't ask...)

The second she signed on there was an I.M from and unknown sender.

**xOx Jazz:** Hey Bitch

**xBluexEyesx**: Go away.

Gina clicked out of the I.M and recieved and I.M from Cathy.

**stfu x its Cathy: **Hey

**xBluexEyesx**: Hey

**stfu x its Cathy:** I just got an I.M from xOx Jazz, do u kno who it is?

**xBluexEyesx:** Ya It's Jasmine, she's on her laptop I can here her typing.

**stfu x its Cathy:** How did she get out screen names?

**xBluexEyesx:** I don't kno. IM gonna go, bye.

**xBluexEyesx has signed off.**

Gina turned off her laptop and took a long shower. Then she layed down on her bed and watched T.V.

About an hour later, Jasmine bursted into her room.

"So bitch, why were you crying earlier? Wet your bed?" she asked.

"Get the fuck out of my room" said Gina. Her eyes filling with hatred.

"Alright...fine...but you might want to know, your not the only one who tried out for Elphaba." she said and left, slamming the door behind her.

No, she couldn't, she wouldn't!

Oh, but she did.


	13. Pranking Bitches and Birthday Wishes

On Monday, Gina was more than ready to go back to school. Gabriella spent Sunday afternoon crying, smashing things, and eating.

Gina and the gang practically ran to the bulleting board.

It read.

**Galinda ...** Catherine Evans

**Fiyero ... **Josh Evans

**Nessarose ...** Stacey Evans

**Boq ...** Max O'Riley

**Doctor Dillamond ...** Ryan Evans

**The Wizard... **Troy Bolton

**Madame Morrible ...** Melissa Darbus

**...Call Back Auditions for The Role Of Elphaba will be held on April 11th...**

**Gina Bolton**

**Jasmine Danforth**

The Gang stared at the list shocked, then at Gina.

Her jaw was hanging wide open, and her eyes were filled with anger.

"SHE DIDN'T EVEN AUDITION!" she yelled.

Just then, Jasmine walked up behind Gina.

"Oh yes I did, after you guys left, I asked Darbus, and well, she couldn't say no to me" she said with a smirk on her face.

"You little bitch! This play means nothing to you, you are just doing this to piss me off!"

"Could be" she said cleverly, and strutted away over to her group of cheerleader friends. She was now sporting a Cheerleader uniform.

Gina flipped her off as she walked away.

"How could she fucking do that?" she said to noone in particular.

"To make you mad. But you don't have to worry, you can out sing her. You are a way better Elphaba, and you are going to get that part no matter what!" exclaimed Cathy.

"Thanks Cathy, but in the meantime, we need payback."

They went to home room and decided what they were going to do. They were going to do it during free period.

Gina got some frogs from the science lab, Josh got a bucket of "Meat Stew Surprise" from the lunchroom, and a banana peel.

Then they put the frogs in her locker. Then, they put the banana peel in the middle of the hall way, and strapped the bucket of Meat Surprise, so when the doors open, it would spill.

They stood and watched as Jasmine went over to her locker. She wasn't paying attention, so she picked up one of the frogs. Then the rest of them jumped out of her locker, and she ran down the hall toward the doors. She slipped on the banana peel, and went sliding into the doors, on her back, making the meat surprise dump all over her, and into her mouth.

She stood up, spit out a mouth full of meat surprise, and turned around.

She saw the gang looking at her an laughing. She screamed in outrage, and ran into the nearest bathroom, making sure not to slip on anymore banana peels.

"That was awesome!" Cathy exclaimed, almost crying she was laughing so hard.

They all laughed until they reached the music room. Once there, Gina decided to sing "The Wizard And I"

They watched Gina rehearse for the remainder of free period, and then all went to their next classes. Gina's happened to be with Jasmine.

When she entered the science lab, she saw Jasmine, now wearing normal clothes, instead of a uniform.

Gina laughed to herself as she walked by her, and sat at her normal seat.

The class which was 45 minutes long seemed like and hour and a half.

Gina finished off the day at school, and went to her house. Gabriella was sitting on the couch, with a whole cake in her lap.

Gina sat down next to her.

"Mom, listen, we need to talk. I need to know what's going on!" Gina exclaimed

"Gina, your father and I...are..getting a divorce." said Gabriella.

"What!" exclaimed Gina. "But, Why!" she said. She was crying now.

"Im not the one to tell you. I think its best your father does. He called today. He said He will tell you on the 25th. And then, he'll sign the papers." said Gabriella.

The 25th was Cathy's Birthday. Gina couldn't figure out why he would tell her then.

Gina didn't know what to say. She just ran up to her room. She laid down on her bed and started to cry. When she cried so much she couldn't cry anymore, she signed on to her computer.

**xBluexEyesx has signed on **

Her Buddy list read:

**stfu x its Cathy**

**Josh x3 Gina (Josh made a new screen name, just for him and Gina)**

Gina smiled. She felt like Josh was the only one she could turn to. Sure, Cathy and Stacey were always there for her, but they just didn't understand her like Josh did.

Then an I.M popped up.

**Josh x3 Gina: **Hey Hun

**xBluexEyesx**: Hi Josh, Im reall upset right now.

**Josh x3 Gina: **What's wrong hun?

**xBluexEyesx:** My parents are getting a divorce, Josh I don't even know why!

**Josh x3 Gina: **It's gonna be okay hun.

**xBluexEyesx: **How do u kno?

**Josh x3 Gina:** I don't, but just remember, Ill always be here.

**xBluexEyesx:** I love you Josh.

**Josh x3 Gina: **I love you too. Hey, what are you doing for your birthday?

**xBluexEyesx: **Nothing. I wanted to have a party, but now I don't think I want to.

**Josh x3 Gina: **How about I take you out to dinner?

**xBluexEyesx:** Alright :D

**Josh x3 Gina: **Omg did I tell you what my parents got me for my birthday?

**xBluexEyesx:** No! What!

**Josh x3 Gina: **Well, since I have my licence, they got me a motorcyle! After we go out to dinner do u wanna go for a ride?

**xBluexEyesx**: I would love that. Im gonna go to sleep now, I love you.

**xBluexEyesx** has signed off.

Then, Gina went to sleep.

The rest of that week went by very slowly. Gina practiced "The Wizard and I" for almost 3 hours everyday, she needed that part.

Gabriella went to work, came home, ate, cried, and went to sleep. Gina was starting to worry. Without her dad, Gabriella was a wreck. Then why were they getting divorced?

It was finally Gina's birthday. Troy had said he would see Gina at her party, but since there was no party, she didn't know how she was going to see him.

Her cell phone rang, and the caller I.D said "Daddy's Cell"

"Daddy!" she exclaimed, like a 6 year old.

"Happy Birthday Hunny" he said. "Gina, I want to take you out to lunch okay? Do you want to meet me at O'Conners?"

"Sure daddy, Ill go get ready!"

"Okay hunny, and I have a surprise for you!" he said.

They said their goodbyes, and Gina told her mother she was going out for lunch. Gina wouldn't let Gabriella keep her from her father.

Gina took a shower, and but on a blue long sleeved shirt, and jeans. Then she but her hair up and grabbed her pocket book. She walked down to O'Conner's and saw her dad waiting inside.

She ran up to him and gave him a big hug.

"Happy Birthday hunny" he said. "I can't believe my baby is 17!"

Gina smiled.

"Daddy I missed you" she said.

"I Missed you too hun."

They took their seats, and Gina told him about Jasmine trying to get Elphaba.

"Gina, just between you and me, I don't like her either!" he whispered.

Gina laughed, and they talked about the play.

"Hunny, you have nothing top worry about. Melissa just gave her a callback because she felt bad, and I don't know why she felt bad, Jasmine probably told her a load of bullshit. She really is a kissup!" he said.

"I know, I can't stand it!" she exclaimed.

They ate there food chatting, and then the waitress brought them coffee, and a vanilla cake for Gina.

"Thank you daddy" she said.

"That's not all!" said Troy.

He pulled out a velvet box, that looked like it held jewelery, with a light blue bow on top, and handed it to Gina.

Gina carefully untied the ribbon and saw that it wasn't jewelery, it was a key, TO A MERCEDEZ!

She smiled, got out of her chair, hugged her father, and screamed.

"Oh MY GOD!"

"I thought you might like it. Do you want to go see it?" said Troy

"Oh My God, yes!" she exclaimed.

Troy brought her outside, and Gina saw the most beautiful car in her life.

It was light blue, and Shiny, and it had white leather interior. There were blue dice hanging from the mirror, and the steering wheel had a blue fuzzy cover over it.

Gina squeeled, gave Troy a hug, and went over to look at her car.

Gina and Troy said there goodbyes, and Gina drove her car home. She couldn't wait to drive her friends to school in it tomorrow.


	14. Dinner with Josh

When Gina got home, she ran up to her room. She laid down on her bed and looked up at the ceiling, thinking about how much she loved her car.

Her phone rang, and she saw the caller I.D was Josh so she answered.

"Hey Josh, Oh My God guess what!" she exclaimed.

"What!" he said.

"My dad got me a CAR!" she exclaimed.

"That's awesome!" he said.

"Im so excited. When you come pick me up you have to see it!" she said.

"That reminds me, do you want to know where I'm taking you?" he said.

"Of course!" she said.

"Cor don fu" he replied from the other end.

Gina stopped amazed. That was the best restaurant in town, and it was really expensive.

"Josh! Oh my God! That's so sweet!" she exclaimed.

Josh smiled.

"Our reservations are for 7:30" he said.

Gina looked at her clock. It was 5.

"Alright Im going to go get ready" she said.

"Okay, I love you" Josh replied.

"I love you too" she said, then she clicked off and went into her bathroom.

She pulled out a blue fluffy towel, and put it on the counter. Then she turned on the warm water and stepped in the shower. Once she was out, she blow dried her hair. Her hair was wavy, and it showed off her natural blonde highlights. She decided if she wanted to go straight or curly. She chose curly. She curled her whole head in ringlets, and clipped it up in a flip bun, leaving two small strands down, one on each side of her face, that were in perfect ringlets.

Then she put on midnight blue eye liner, and a eye shadow. She then curled her long eye lashes, and put on pink lipstick.

Once she was finished with her face, she went into her walk in closet, looking for her midnight blue spaghetti strap dress. It took her about 10 minutes to find it. Then she put on the dress, and black heels, and grabbed her black purse.

When she was finished getting ready, it was 6:45. Josh would be there any minute, so she decided to wait outside.

Gina waited for about 5 minutes, then Josh pulled up on his Harley Davidson Motorcycle.

He got off his bike, and handed Gina a bouquet of blue roses.

"Josh! These are beautiful!" She said as she went over to him, giving him a kiss.

She brought the roses inside, and put them in a vase, keeping one to put in her hair. She attached the rose to the clip in her hair, and went back outside.

Josh took, her hand, helped her on the bike, and gave her a helmet. She was reluctant to take it, saying she didn't want to ruin her hair, but took it in the end, knowing it was for her safety.

Once they were at the restaurant, they were seated, and ordered a bottle of sparkling cider.

They talked, and ate, and laughed for about an hour. Then Josh had the waiter bring Gina a Chocolate Buntcake for her birthday.

Josh payed for their, dinner, and then they went for a ride on Josh's motorcycle.

They stopped at the park, and they decided to take a walk.

They walked over to the swings, wear they sat for a while, swinging and talking.

"You look so beautiful" said Josh

Gina blushed. "Thank you" she said, smiling, and looking down at the ground.

About 45 minutes later, they walked back to Josh's motorcycle.

Josh brought Gina home, and kissed her goodnight.

Gina went up to her room, and got into her pajamas.

Then she laid down on her bed, and checked her cell phone.

She had 3 new texts.

One was from Stacey.

_Hey Gina!_

_Happy Birthday! See you tomorrow!_

_Stacey._

The next was from Cathy:

_Happy Birthday! Only 2 and a half more weeks until mine! See you tomorrow!_

Then there was also one from Max:

_Hey Gina, happy birthday... I heard about your car...LUCKY_

_Max_

Gina replied to Stacey and Cathy's texts, telling them about her new car, then she wrote to Max, telling him about how she could drive them to school tomorrow.

She then turned off her phone, and fell into a deep sleep.


	15. Callbacks

The next morning Gina woke up at 6:00. She was nervous and excited about the auditions, and she was happy she got to drive everyone to school in her new car.

She took a shower, blow dried her hair, and curled it. When she was finished she did her make up, and put on a white halter top and light blue jean shorts.

Then she backed her backpack, ate a piece of toast, brushed her teeth, and got in her car. First she picked up Cathy, who screamed when she saw the car, then Josh and Stacey, and then Max. They drove to school laughing and talking. Once they got to school, Gina parked her car, and they all went to home room. The gang decided that they were going to go see Gina's callback during free period.

When they got to home room, Darbus greeted them with a hug, giving Gina a wink. Darbus was going to have to sing the first part of her audition song for her.

After home room, the gang all went to their next classes, and they all met up again in the theater for the call backs.

Gina was nervous, but she liked the feeling of auditions. And when she was singing, and really nailing a song, she felt like nothing could stop her.

Jasmine sat with her cheerleader posse in the front row with a smirk on her face .

The Gang sat together, taking up the whole front row of the middle section of seat. Darbus sat at her desk, right in front of the stage.

"Jasmine Danforth" she said, looking around the room.

Jasmine went up on the stage, and started to sing.

"_Fiyero!  
_

_Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen_

Let his flesh not be torn  
Let his blood leave no stain  
Though they beat him  
Let him feel no pain  
Let his bones never break  
And however they try  
To destroy himLet him never die:  
Let him never die:

Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka nahmen  
Eleka nahmen nahmen  
Ah tum ah tum eleka: eleka:

What good is this chanting?  
I don't even know what I'm reading!  
I don't even know which trick I ought to try  
Fiyero, where are you?  
Already dead, or bleeding?  
One more disaster I can add to my  
Generous supply?

Unlimited  
The damage is unlimited  
To everyone I've tried to help  
Or tried to love  
And, oh, Fiyero, you're the latest  
Victim of my greatest achievement  
In a long career of distress  
Every time I could, I tried making good  
And what I made was a mess!

No good deed goes unpunished  
No act of charity goes unresented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
That's my new creed  
My road of good intentions  
Led where such roads always lead  
No good deed  
Goes unpunished!

Nessa:  
Doctor Dillamond:  
Fiyero:  
Fiyero!

One question haunts and hurts  
Too much, too much to mention:  
Was I really seeking good  
Or just seeking attention?  
Is that all good deeds areWhen looked at with an ice-cold eye?  
If that's all good deeds are  
Maybe that's the reason why

No good deed goes unpunished  
All helpful urges should be circumvented  
No good deed goes unpunished  
Sure, I meant well -  
Well, look at what well-meant did:  
All right, enough - so be it  
So be it, then:  
Let all Oz be agreed  
I'm wicked through and through  
Since I can not succeed  
Fiyero, saving you  
I promise no good deed  
Will I attempt to do again  
Ever again  
No good deed  
Will I do again!"

She finished the last note of the song perfectly.

The gang were shocked, and they all turned to look at Gina. Gina's mouth was hanging open.

"Its okay Gina, you are way better than her" whispered Cathy.

Jasmine walked off the stage with a smug expression, and went to sit with the cheerleaders.

Then Darbus scanned the room for Gina.

"Gina! My dear, are you ready?" she asked.

Gina nodded, and followed Darbus up on the stage.

Darbus started the song:

"_Oh, Miss Elphaba!_

_Many years I have waited  
For a gift like yours to appear  
Why, I predict the Wizard  
Could make you his  
Magic grand vizier!  
My dear, my dear  
I'll write at once to the Wizard  
Tell him of you in advance  
With a talent like yours, dear  
There is a defin-ish chance  
If you work as you should  
You'll be making good..."_

Then Darbus walked off the stage, and back to her desk. Gina started to sing:

"_Did that really just happen?  
Have I actually understood?  
This weird quirk I've tried  
To suppress or hide  
Is a talent that could  
Help me meet the Wizard  
If I make good  
So I'll make good:_

When I meet the Wizard  
Once I prove my worth  
And then I meet the Wizard  
What I've waited for since: since birth!  
And with all his Wizard wisdom  
By my looks, he won't be blinded  
Do you think the Wizard is dumb?  
Or, like Munchkins, so small-minded?  
No! He'll say to me,  
"I see who you truly are -  
A girl on whom I can rely!"  
And that's how we'll begin  
The Wizard and I:

Once I'm with the Wizard  
My whole life will change  
'Cuz once you're with the Wizard  
No one thinks you're strange!  
No father is not proud of you,No sister acts ashamed  
And all of Oz has to love you  
When by the Wizard you're acclaimed  
And this gift - or this curse -  
I have inside  
Maybe at last, I'll know why  
When we are hand and hand -   
The Wizard and I!

And one day, he'll say to me, "Elphaba,  
A girl who is so superior  
Shouldn't a girl who's so good inside  
Have a matching exterior?  
And since folks here to an absurd degree  
Seem fixated on your verdigris  
Would it be all right by you  
If I de-greenify you?"

And though of course  
That's not important to me  
"All right, why not?" I'll reply  
Oh, what a pair we'll be  
The Wizard and I:  
Yes, what a pair we'll be  
The Wizard and:

Unlimited  
My future is unlimited  
And I've just had a vision  
Almost like a prophecy  
I know - it sounds truly crazy  
And true, the vision's hazy  
But I swear, someday there'll be  
A celebration throughout Oz  
That's all to do with me!

And I'll stand there with the Wizard  
Feeling things I've never felt  
And though I'd never show it  
I'll be so happy, I could melt!  
And so it will be  
For the rest of my life  
And I'll want nothing else  
Till I die  
Held in such high esteemWhen people see me, they will scream  
For half of Oz's fav'rite team:  
The Wizard  
And I!"

Gina belted out the last note, like she had never belted before. She nailed the song, and she knew it.

Troy stood at the back of the theater, smiling. He was so proud of his little girl. She was really _spectacular_.

When Gina finished singing, Troy walked down to his daughter, and pulled her into a hug.

"That was and incredible performance!" he said.

Gina and him chatted for a while, until Darbus walked up on the stage, with her clipboard.

"After a lot of thought, I have decided that the role of Elphaba, will be played buy (dramatic pause) Gina Bolton!"

Gina squealed, and hugged her father.

Jasmine screamed in outrage, and bursted out of the theater.

Gina and the gang laughed, and the said goodbye to Troy and went to their next classes.

After school they decided to go out to eat to celebrate. Gina drove them all to Friendly's. They got waffle fries, and sundaes. Then they all went home.

When Gina went in her house, Gabriella was sitting on the couch.

"Mom, I got the part! I got Elphaba!" she exclaimed.

"Thats great hunny!" said Gabriella, trying to sound as happy as she could.

Then, Gina went upstairs to her room, unpacked her stuff, put on her pajamas, and studied for her science test the next day.


	16. Scrpts& Yet another boyfreind for Cathy?

**Woah. I got a very nasty review, that I don't think I deserve. I've worked really hard on this story, and I don't appreciate flames. I don't care if my grammar is not perfect, there is no reason to flame me for my plot. Im trying very hard to control myself right now, because that reviewer was WAY out of line.**

**But here are my good reviewers who I thank, they are the reason I keep writing:**

**Steph: **Im glad you love it!

**FictionFreak101: **Thank you so much.

**gHeTtOxXxMeXiCaNxOx** Thanks Lyss! You've helped develop my plot, and you always review!

**WickedWestEnd: **Thank you!

**Shoelace22:** Thanks you. You have been reviewing since the beginning, And I don't think there has been a chapter you haven't reviewed.

**LolThatsHot:** Thank you so much!

**Lisa1022**: You are awesome, you have also been one of my reviewers since the beginning, and I don't think there is a chapter you haven't reviewed.

**Im sorry If I didn't mention you here, but I thank all of my reviewers! **

The next day was great for Gina, she got an A+ on her science test, and an A on her Math quiz. The rehersal's for WICKED started today, so she couldn't wait to get to the theater for free period.

Darbus stood on the stage. The gang was already there, along with Ryan and Troy. Gina walked over to the group, and sat down with them.

"I am very proud of this cast, I think this will be the best show yet!" Darbus exclaimed. "Today, as you know, will be a rehersal for just the principles. When I call your character name, I would like you to please come get your script and Music Score.

"Nessarose" she said. Stacey got out of her seat, took the script, and went back to her seat.

"Boq" Max did the same.

"The Wizard of Oz" Troy got up.

"Doctor Dillamond" Ryan followed.

"Fiyero" Josh got up.

"Galinda" Cathy followed.

"And, last but not least, Elphaba." Gina got up, and smiled. She took her script, and the music score, and gave Darbus a hug.

Once they all got there scripts, they did a read though of the lines.

Cathy laughed when she read her first line.

Gina looked over at her, and said "What are you laughing at?"

Cathy said "Listen to this" she put on her hyper Galinda voice, and said "Its good to see me, isnt it?(pause)Never mind, that question was rhetorical"

Gina laughed and started to look through her script.

Read to the scene right before the song "Popular"

Cathy started. "I have an Idea, let's tell each other our deepest darkest secrets" she was really good at being in Galinda's character.

Then Gina answered dully, "Okay..."

Then Cathy said. "Ill go first...Fiyero and I are to be married!"

Gina looked puzzled. "He asked you?"

Then Cathy said: "Oh...he doesn't know it yet, now you go"

Gina replied "I don't really have any secrets..."

Then Cathy said: "Oh come on, you must have at least _one_" Then she grabbed an imaginary bottle, which would have been Elphaba's mothers. "What's this bottle you always keep under your pillow?"

Gina replied sadly "It was my mothers, she died giving birth to Nessa. It's all I have left of her."

Cathy looked disappointed. "That's not fair, I gave you a really good one!"

The end of free period bell rang, and they all went to there next classes.

* * *

On Friday, Darbus took the Drama Club to see WICKED at their local theater. The gang had a great time, getting tee shirts, taking pictures, and watching their characters on the stage.

On the way home, They all sat talking about what they were going to do for their Friday night out.

They all suggested ideas, but then Max had a really good one.

"Let's got to the Drive Ins!" he said. "Justin can come too"

Justin was Max's brother. He was a senior at East High.

Cathy blushed. Justin was her first boyfriend when she was 11.

They all agreed on the Drive In's

Once they were back at East High, they got their homework assignments, and they all went home.

As soon as she came home, Gina's phone rang.

"Hello" she said.

"Gina...I gotta tell you something.." said Cathy

"Okay, what?" Gina replied.

"I like Justin." she said.

"You do?" exclaimed Gina.

"Yup... and tonight at the drive ins...im hoping he asks me out" said Cathy.

"That would be awesome, you guys used to be so cute together" said Gina.

"I know, I just can't wait to see him tonight. Im gonna go get ready." she replied

They hung up, and Gina got ready.

First she took a shower and blow dried her hair. Then she straightened it. Next she but on brown eyeliner, and light blue eye shadow.

Then she put on a blue spaghetti strapped shirt, and jean skirt, and put on her lip gloss. Then she grabbed her purse, put on her flip flops, and waited for Max to come pick her up.

On their way to the drive ins, they filled up a cooler with sodas, and got some chips.

Once they were there, Max parked with the back of his Truck towards the screen so they could sit in the back. They set down some blankets, and sat and watched the first movie. By the time it was over, Justin had his arm around Cathy and she had fallen asleep.

Gina looked over from where she sat with Josh, thinking about how cute they looked. Maybe Cathy would finally have a good relationship since what happened with Zack.

During the middle of the second movie, Gina had fallen asleep on Josh's shoulder.

Once the second movie was over, It was past midnight. Max brought everyone home. And they Cathy got a kiss goodnight.

**I know, its short, and kind of rushed, but I just wanted to intorduce Justin, and have you know who was playign what character. The next chapter will be fast forwarding to the end of April, On Cathy's birthday. I will probably have it up very soon, so please don't be dissapointed with me :D.**


	17. Cathys birthday, finding out the truth

The rest of April went by very slowly for Gina. Her parents divorce became more of a mystery to her everyday. Her and Josh's relationship was pretty much falling apart, due to the fact that Gina didn't really feel like doing anything. She had entered a state of some kind of depression, not wanting to do anything. Gina saw Troy regularly at WICKED rehearsal, which they had almost everyday, but it just wasn't the same as having him living with her and Gabriella. By now Troy had fully moved out and was staying in a small cottage.

Today was the day Gina had been waiting for, for over a month. Cathy's birthday. Today was the day that Troy would tell her why her parents were getting a divorce. But she also didn't want this day to come, because after Troy told Gina, he was going to sign the divorce papers.

Cathy's birthday was going to be held in a huge dining hall, and the gang, and their parents were all going to be there. Including Max and Justin's parents. After the night at the drive ins, Cathy and Justin got back together, and were now almost as cute as Josh and Gina were when they first started dating.

Gina's hair was pulled back in a loose messy bun, with curls falling perfectly into place. Her spaghetti strapped black dress was knee length, and the necklace Troy had gotten her when she turned 13 hung from her neck. It was a sapphire, in the shape of a heart, that was on a platinum chain.

As Gina entered the dining hall, she saw Cathy, dancing with Justin, in her sparkly purple dress, and matching tiara, loving all of the attention. A pile of gifts were by the DJ booth, most of them from Sharpay. Gina looked around the room, until her eyes fell on her father. He started to walk towards her, but stopped to talk to Cathy. Cathy came with him, as he walked over to Gina.

"Dad, but-" Gina started.

"Gina, I know, I need to have Cathy there too" he said.

Gina was puzzled, but followed Troy and Cathy into the back room of the hall. Gina didn't know how to feel at this moment. She felt angry, that she had to wait to long to know, confused, because Cathy had to be their, and she felt like she was about to burst on and cry, due to the fact that her mother was probably gathering up the divorce papers.

"Okay Gina, hunny, I know you are upset, and now Im going to tell you what's going on. 17 years ago, when your mother was away on business, Sharpay, Kelsi, Ryan, Chad, Taylor, and I all went out for dinner and a few drinks. We didn't know it at the time, but your mother was pregnant with you" he said looking at Gina.

"We had fun at dinner, but we had a little too much to drink, and ...well...Sharpay and I did something we shouldn't have" he said. He looked up at the two girls, who were in shock.

As he finished Cathy burst out crying. All these years, not knowing her father, and he had been there all along. She felt happy, knowing she had a father, but angry it had taken him 17 years to be there.

Troy put his arm around Cathy as she continued to cry. Gina just stood in shock, feeling like she was going to pass out.

"Why would you do that to mom?" she said.

"Gina, hunny, I told you. I didn't know what I was doing. And I still love your mother very much. I really want her to forgive me, we had such a beautiful family, a beautiful daughter, and I have _two_ beautiful daughters. And I wish your mother had given me time to explain, so I could tell her how sorry I am, and that I want this whole fighting thing to never have happened" he continued. Now Gina was crying on his other shoulder.

"I know, I should have told her sooner, that was one of my biggest mistakes I have ever made." he finished.

Gina looked up into her father's blue eyes that were almost identical to hers. A tear was formed in the corner of his eye. Gina continued to cry.

They stayed in the back room for about a half an hour, just chatting. Troy put his arms around the two girls, as they walked towards the door. As Troy opened it, he saw Gabriella, holding the papers. They didn't know it, but Gabriella had been listening the whole time.

"Gabby-" Troy started to say, put then stopped, when he saw Gabriella rip up the papers.

Gabriella pulled Troy down to her level, and kissed him, putting her arms around his neck.

As she broke apart from him, he looked down at her shocked.

"What the fu-" he said shocked, but was cut off.

"I heard what you said Troy, about how you still love me, and that not telling me was a big mistake. I should have listened, I was just.. So confused an didn't know... but I know one thing.. I love you Troy" she said.

Troy put his arms around her, and said "I love you too"

Gina was crying again, but this time, it was because she was happy. After Gabriella and Troy made up, the announced the divorce was off.

The rest of the night was great, other than the fact of the awkwardness, of Cathy and Gina knowing they shared a father, and were half sisters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next day at school, Gina was happier than she had been in a while. Everything was going pretty good, until she got a text from Josh.

_We need to talk, meet me in the music room, the last period before free period._

_Josh_

Gina had a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach, Josh never sounded so serious in his texts, or asked her to cut class, or never ended not ending the text in _love_ Josh.

She showed the text to Cathy.

"Cathy, I think he is going to break up with me! What do I do?" She exclaimed after Cathy had read it.

"I don't think he's gonna, he loves you, he probably just wants to see you" she said.

Gina tried to think Cathy was right, but when it came time to meet him in the music room, she was nervous again.

As she entered, she saw Josh sitting at the piano. With the music to As Long As Your Mine, set up. He motioned for Gina to sit down next to him.

Josh took Gina's hand, and looked into her stunning blue eyes.

"Gina, these past couple months have been great, but our relationship is falling apart. I don't want to break up, Im just saying we need to make an effort to keep our relationship strong" he said.

"I know Josh, I totally agree, we can both make the effort." she replied.

"I love you Gina" he said.

"I love you too" she replied.

Josh kissed her on the cheek.

"So why do you have this music set up?" asked Gina.

"I thought we could practice before rehearsal" he said.

He started to play the piano, and they sang "As Long As Your Mine" about 10 times, until the bell rang, signaling free period.

Josh took Gina's hand, and they ran all the way to the auditorium.

They were there first, so they took a seat at the front, right behind Darbus's desk.

Once everyone was there, Darbus announced that is was going to be a music rehearsal.

Everybody took out their music scores.

"The first song we will sing, will be The Wizard and I" she said, looking at Gina."Then we will do Popular" she finished, looking at Cathy.

Gina went up and did her song. When she was finished, clapping filled the auditorium.

Gina stayed on the stage, because Cathy was coming to sing.

Cathy started:

"_Elphie - now that we're friends, I've decided to  
make you my new project."_

Gina:

"_You really don't have to do that"_

Cathy:

"_I know. That's what makes me so nice!  
Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?)  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a make over  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be:_

Popular!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts

To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to knowSo let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:

Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll bee  
Instead of dreary who-you-were: are:  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-  
Ler: lar:

La la la la  
We're gonna make  
You popular

When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!

They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!"

As Cathy sang, she danced around Gina, played with her hair, and pretended to put make up on her face.

Then Cathy said:

"_Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. You're beautiful."_

Gina stuttered back

"_I - I have to go:"_ then ran off the stage.

Cathy:

"_You're welcome!  
And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity  
La la la la  
You'll be popular -  
Just not as quite as popular  
As me!"_ she finished the song and departed the stage.

"Brava!" said Darbus. "Next we will do...Wonderful"

Troy put his arm around his daughter, and they walked up to the stage.

Troy started the song:

"_I never asked for this  
Or planned it in advance  
I was merely blown here  
By the winds of chance  
I never saw myself  
As a Solomon or Socrates  
I knew who I was:  
One of your dime a dozen  
Mediocrities_

Then suddenly I'm here  
Respected - worshipped, even  
Just because the folks in Oz  
Needed someone to believe in  
Does it surprise you  
I got hooked, and all too soon?  
What can I say?  
I got carried away  
And not just by balloon:

Wonderful  
They called me "Wonderful"So I said "Wonderful" - if you insist  
I will be "Wonderful"  
And they said "Wonderful"  
Believe me, it's hard to resist  
'Cause it feels wonderful  
They think I'm wonderful  
Hey, look who's wonderful -  
This corn-fed hick  
Who said: "It might be keen  
To build a town of green  
And a wonderful road of yellow brick!"

_See - I never had a family of my own. So, I  
guess I just - wanted to give the citizens of Oz everything_"

Then Gina said:

"_So you lied to them"_

Troy :

"_Elphaba, where I'm from, we believe all sorts of  
things that aren't true. We call it - "history."_

_A man's called a traitor - or liberator  
A rich man's a thief - or philanthropist  
Is one a crusader - or ruthless invader?  
It's all in which label  
Is able to persist  
There are precious few at ease  
With moral ambiguities  
So we act as though they don't exist_

They call me "Wonderful"  
So I am wonderful  
In fact - it's so much who I am  
It's part of my name  
And with my help, you can be the same  
At long, long last receive your due  
Long overdue"

Gina:

"_The most celebrated  
Are the rehabilitated  
There'll be such a - whoop-de-doo  
A celebration throughout Oz  
That's all to do - with you_

_Wonderful  
They'll call you wonderful:_

_It does sound wonderful:"_

Troy:

"_Trust me - it's fun"_

Both:

"_When you are wonderful  
It would be wonderful?  
Wonderful, wonderful"_

Troy:

1, 2, 3,

Then, they danced around the stage and did their departure.

The rest of the day went by quickly, and Gina felt happier than ever, when she gave Troy a ride home from school in her new car.


	18. Good News, Prom,& Cathys stalker

Before anyone knew it, it was the end of May. Troy had moved back in with Gina and Gabriella. The prom was approaching rapidly. They had already rented a black stretch limousine to drive Gina, Josh, Cathy, Justin, Stacey, and Max to the prom. Jasmine became more of a bitch everyday, but they had learned to ignore her. Jasmine had Chris over the house all the time. Gina still hated him for what he did to Cathy.

They all had their prom dresses ready, and made. Gina loved hers. The prom was 1 Friday away. Cathy, Gina, and Stacey were all going to skip school the day of the prom to get hair, nails, and make up done. WICKED was now ready to perform in 3 weeks. The show was going to be at the beginning of June.

Today was Friday, and the gang all sat around Gina's pool, trying to figure out what to do. Cathy's head was resting on Justin's shoulder. Cathy had gotten a black convertible for her birthday.

"Let's go skating, we haven't done that in a while" suggested Max. They all agreed. They all squished into Gina's car, and drove towards the roller blading rink.

They all got their skates and went out on the floor. Gina and Josh started playing tag, like they had their first night as a couple. Stacey and Max joined in, followed by Cathy and Justin.

They skated until about 11, until everyone was tired and skated out. They returned their skates, and went for a ride in Gina's car. When they were done, they all said their goodnights, gave kisses, and went home.

When Gina got home she saw her parents sitting in the couch in the living room, looking extremely excited and happy.

"Hey, Im home!" she said as she entered the living room.

"Gina, Hunny we have some great news!" exclaimed Gabriella.

Gina sat down next to her. "What?" she exclaimed.

"Im 6 months pregnant!" exclaimed Gabriella.

Gina's jaw dropped. She didn't look like she was pregnant. She was 20 when she had Gina, she was now 37. Gina thought she was kind of old to have a baby, but she was excited nonetheless, she was so happy, she was going to be a big sister!

"Oh my god! She exclaimed, That's awesome! Im going to be a big sister!" she exclaimed.

"Tomorrow I have a doctors appointment to see if it's a girl or a boy" said her mother, holding her stomach, and smiling.

Gina was so excited. She squealed and clapped her hands.

She talked with her parents for a while, and then went upstairs to go on her computer, and tell everybody.

**xBluexEyesx has signed on**

She sent a message to all of the gang, who all replied happily for Gina. When she was done chatting, she signed off.

- - - - - - - - - -

The Friday of the prom came quick. Gina woke up at 6:00, and met up with Cathy and Stacey at their salon.

The salon was a European day spa. All around were potted plants, fish tanks, and it smelled like Avaeda hair products. Soothing music played in the backround.

Their hairdressers brought the three girls into a private room, and had them sit in comfy chairs. First they did their nails. They were all getting acrylics on their hands and feet. Gina got french, Cathy got a dark pink, and Stacey got a light pink.

Then they started on their hair.

Gina's was half up, and falling in cascading curls. Her hair dresser had added some highlights that looked absolutely gorgeous.

Cathy's hair was down, and in bologna curls, which was weird because she usually had her hair straight, but she decided it looked better curly.

Stacey's hair was down, and straight. It was down to her elbows, because of extensions, but it looked absolutely beautiful. Stacey normally conserved her beauty, but she wasn't going to tonight.

Next was make up.

Gina's eye's were done with brown eye liner, and different shades of blue that faded into each other. Her long lashes were magnified with mascara, and she had a blue jewel in the corner of her right eye. Her cheeks had a brush of blush, and her lips were painted a deep pink.

Cathy's eyes were a light shade of purple, to match her dress, and black eye liner made her sea green eyes look really big and beautiful. Her high cheek bones were lightly sprinkled with pink blush and her lips were painted a dark red.

Stacey's big hazel eyes were accented with shades on light pink. Her lips were painted almost the same color, and she looked better than she ever had.

The girls left the salon feeling gorgeous, and drove back to Gina's.

Their dresses were up in Gina's room, along with their accessories, and shoes.

Before the girls ran up to Gina's room, Gabriella called them into the living room. She was sitting on the couch with Troy.

"It's a girl!" Gabriella and Troy exclaimed in unison. Gina smiled. "And we want you to name her" Gabriella added.

They chatted for a while, until they decided to get ready.

First Gina touched up her hair, and put on her dress. Her dress was beautiful shades of blue, with light blue aquamarine accents. Then she put on her blue stappy shoes, which were aquamarine encrusted. She looked gorgeous. Then she but a light layer of silver sparkles on her arms, and grabbed her blue clutch purse. Then she put on her platinum and aquamarine jewelry.

Cathy hair sprayed her hair 6 times, and then put on her light lavender halter dress, with amethyst gem accents. Then she put on her white shoes, that were decorated with the same kind of gems. And then finished with her gold and amethyst jewelry.

Stacey put on her light pink, knee length strapless dress, with a matching silk choker necklace, and pink shoes, with pink crystals. The girls went downstairs feeling as beautiful as ever.

Once they were downstairs, they saw Taylor and Chad taking pictures of Jasmine and Chris. Jasmine was wearing and emerald green silk dress, and had a white corsage on her wrist. **(If anyone doesn't know, a corsage is one of those flower things girls wear on their wrists)**

Cathy glared at them, but her attention was pulled away when the boys came in. She pulled Justin into a kiss, knowing Chris was watching.

When the gang was ready, Gabriella, Troy, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, and Justin and Max's parents came out of the living room to take pictures. Once they were done the girls grabbed their bags, which they would bring up to their hotel room, because they were staying the night.

They said goodbye to their parents, and drove off in the limo. They chatted until they reached the Hilton, which was the best Hotel in Alberquerque. Once they were their, they made their was towards the crowds of EastHigh Students, laughing when they saw a group of Freshmans trying to get in. Before they went to the ballroom, they brought their bags up to their rooms. The girls would be staying in one room, and the guys would be sleeping in another. Their rooms were across the hall from each other. Before they went downstairs, the girls received their corsage's from the boys. Gina's was blue, Cathy's was purple, and Stacey's was pink.

Once they left their hotel rooms, they went down to the ball room. The ballroom was magnificent. It was decorated in blues, purples, pinks, and white. Their was a band playing, who nobody had heard of, but they were pretty good. They danced for about an hour, until their principle went up on the stage to talk.

"At this time, we are holding nominations for Prom King and Queen at the back of the room" he announced. Everyone ran to the back of the room, but the gang decided to stay where they were, and keep dancing. Before they knew it, their principle was on the stage again, ready to announce the nominees. Cathy's stomach filled with excitement. She wanted that crown. And it would be perfect if Justin got prom king with her.

"The nominee's for prom queen are: Gina Bolton, Catherine Evans, Stacey Evans, and Jasmine Danforth" the principle said.

Gina and Stacey were shocked they were nominated, but went up on the stage nonetheless.

"And the Nominees for Prom King are: Josh Evans, Justin O'Riley, Max O'Riley, and Christopher Adams" he said.

The guys walked up on the stage as well.

"Alright, the King and Queen will get a crown, and they get to have a dance together" said the principle. "The winners are... "Catherine Evans, and Christopher Adams"

Cathy's heart filled with excitement. She was prom queen. But then her stomach dropped when she realized she would have to dance with Chris. The principle came over to her and took her arm, leading her toward Chris. She tried to tell him she didn't want to dance with Chris, but he wasn't listening. She and Chris were pulled out onto the dance floor, and the crowns were placed on their heads. Cathy knew everyone was watching, she couldn't just run away. She was angry to find that it was a slow song. Chris put his arms around her, and she stayed as far away from him as she could. "Look, Cathy, im sorry, I still love you, why don't you come with me upstairs" he said. In her ear."You Pig. I hate you" she said, and she "accidentally" stepped on his foot. "Whoops" she said fakely.

When the song was over Cathy felt like she hated Chris during that song more and more by the minute. But she wasn't going to let him ruin her prom. They all spent the rest of the night dancing, until they went up to the girls room to hang out. The guys fell asleep on the floor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - -

The next morning when they all woke up, they ordered room service breakfast. When they were done eating, one by one they took showers, the girls taking a while, having to wash off all of the hair spray and make up. When they were all ready and showered, they decided to check out the pool. Since they had no ride home, they were going to stay at the hotel until 7:00, when Ryan got out of work.

They put on their bathing suits, and grabbed some towels and walked through the hotel, until they found the pool room. It was full of the wealthier kids of East High. Not everyone could afford to stay at the Hilton. There was a huge pool, and a hot tub. They decided to get in the hot tub first. They sat there for a while talking, until someone dumped a bucket of cold water on them. They looked up to see Monique, Jasmine, Chris, and other cheerleaders and basketball players.

"In case noone told you, the hot tub isn't for losers and theater geeks like you" said Monique

"In case noone told _you _being a whore was out of style months ago" said Cathy

The rest of the gang ooooh-ed at the remark, and Monique walked away, followed by Jasmine and Chris. The rest of the cheerleaders and basketball players stood their until Monique snapped her fingers, signaling them to follow her.

"Who knew one bad remark would make her leave" Cathy sighed. "If I knew she would have left so early, I would have used on of my good ones" she finished, playing with the strings of her lavender tankini.

They sat and relaxed in the hot tub, and then decided to go in the big pool. Stacey tried to get in first, but then sick of waiting, Max jumped in, pulling her with him. The all got in and Gina and Josh started playing tag. Gina smiled to herself. They were happy again. Soon everyone joined in, and they were playing for about 2 hours. When they were all dried off, they went back to their room, and put clothes on. The girls insisted on taking another shower, so they wouldn't smell like chlorine. The girls room had 2 bathrooms, so Gina and Cathy each went in one, and Stacey went in the shower in the boys room. The boys sat in the main part of the girls room. When they were all done, they went to the Hotel Restaurant for lunch. They ordered their drinks, and then Cathy's cell phone rang. It was a text.

_Cathy, baby please come back to me! Im sorry, I still love you!_

_Chris._

She showed the text to the rest of the gang, and then told him what he had said the night before.

"That bastard, wait till I get my hands on him..." said Justin.

"Justin no, that won't solve it" she said.

Then she wrote back to him:

_Stay away from me you pig. I told you last night. I HATE YOU, Im happy with Justin now. You had your chance and you blew it. And im not sorry. Leave me alone, stay out of my life. Its over Chris, its not going to change._

_Cathy._

She closed her phone, and finished her lunch without any thought of Chris. Little did she know, he was watching her.

**So what did you think? Please tell me! This is going to be one of the final chapters, but don't worry, the sequal will be up probably right after the last chapter. Im not sure what Im going to name it though. My freind has a really good HSM fic, called "Anyone But Bolton" her name is stfu x its Alyssa. Check our her writing its awesome. **

**so please tell me your thoughts! **


	19. The Show, And Broadway?

They day of WICKED came very quickly. They were very well prepared. Gina was nervous as she took a shower, grabbed her things and went to school that day. All of the cast members of WICKED, besides Troy and Ryan were excused from their classes that day, to have an all day rehearsal. Gina dropped off in her dressing room, and sat down at the vanity. Her long golden hair was pulled into a bun, which would soon be covered in a hair net and black wig. She wasn't very nervous about the show, she was confident. When she had unpacked all of her costumes, making sure they were easier to get at, she put her long black wig on a manikin head, and put her make up bag on the vanity. Then she left the dressing room, and met with everyone on the stage.

Josh greeted her with a kiss on the forehead, and Darbus cleared her throat. They pulled their attention towards her. She was beaming and looked like she was going to explode, like a five year old who couldn't keep a secret.

"I have great news everyone! Randall Lafkins, the Broadway producer is coming here tonight, to look for people to star in his production of WICKED on BROADWAY!" she exclaimed.

There were various screams of joy from the principles on the stage, Gina's being the loudest. She was so happy! She might be able to be on _Broadway!_

They all talked about the producer coming, until Darbus told them that they were going to do a run through of the show. They didn't have to put their costumes on yet.

Gina waited backstage listening to the opening dialogue.

When she heard her cue she went out on the stage perfectly timed, did some dialogue, and sang "The Wizard and I" when she was finished she exited and waited in her dressing room.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

They did about 2 run through's of the show, and then took a lunch break They got to get order in Pizza. When they were done eating they took an hour break, and started to get ready.

The show was starting at 8:00, and it was 6 when they all started to get ready.

Gina's green skin was painted on by airbrush professionals. Then they did dark eye liner, and painted her nails black. When she was finished with make up, she put on her blue "Shiz" uniform, and black wig.

When everyone was done getting ready, it was about 7:30. Everyone was gathered around in the main backstage area. Cathy's hair was in ringlet curls, and looked great. Darbus gave them a speech, and they all got in their places.

The show went by, with a lot of costume changes, make up touch ups, on stage kisses, singing, and dancing. When it was over, they all took there bows and went out into the audience to see everyone.

As soon as Gina had went into the audience, Darbus ran over to her with a tall man with thick dark hair and stunning blue eyes. He looked about 25 years old. He was gorgeous. Gina was expecting a older, balding man.

"Gina here is one of my star students!" exclaimed Darbus.

"This is Randall Lafkins!" she added.

He held out his hand to shake Gina's. She blushed, and shook his hand.

"You did great job here tonight Gina. And I was wondering, would you like to be in my production on Broadway? You would be playing Elphaba of course."

As he said that Gabriella, and Troy came over to her with a Bouquet of blue roses

Gina's jaw dropped. "Of Course!" she exclaimed.

Gabriella and Troy looked overjoyed.

"That's great!" he exclaimed. "We will be giving you a penthouse apartment, and financial sources to get you the stuff you need. We will give you some of the best home school teachers, and im sure you will just _love_ living in New York!" he exclaimed.

Gina stopped. She never thought she would actually have to _live_ in New York. But she knew she had to do it. For Broadway.

"When do we start?" she asked.

"Two weeks" replied Randall.

"Two weeks" Gina whispered to herself. Two weeks to say goodbye.


	20. Goodbye

**Last Chapter! But don't worry! The Sequel will be up soon!**

Gina spent the next 2 weeks packing for New York. It was the night she was leaving, and her parents were throwing her a going away party for her. She was sad she had to leave, but it was for Broadway. A once in a lifetime opportunity. She sat in her bedroom, looking out the window at the sky. It looked like it was going rain. She had to make a decision. She could dump Josh, or she could try to keep up the long distance relationship, which she didn't want.

She made up her mind, and went downstairs. Everyone was their. Cathy, Justin, Stacey, Max, Josh, Sharpay, Troy, Gabriella, Chad, Taylor, Ryan, Kelsi and everyone else. They talked and hugged and cried, and Gina asked Josh if he would walk with her. They went out on the porch, and Gina took Josh's hands.

"Josh... These past couple months have been the best of my life, and Im so happy we are together. And I love you more than anything... and I don't think that the long distance relationship is going to work. When I come back... im sure we could get back together.. But I think we should take a break." Gina choked out the last couple words, holding back a sob.

Gina looked up at Josh, and a small tear had formed in the corner of his sparkling blue eyes.

"But Gina.. I love you" he said.

"I know Josh, I love you too... this is going to be hard for me to. I don't want to do this" she said tears streaming down her face.

"You don't have to!" said Josh. He looked distant and confused.

"I do Josh... im sorry! " said Gina. "Goodbye" she said quietly.

It started to rain, and Gina went back inside, leaving Josh out in the rain. She wiped of her face and went back to see everyone in the living room. Her limo would come to pick her up at 7:00. It was 6:30. She brought her bags downstairs, and said her final goodbyes. Troy helped her bring her bags to the limo. He gave her a final hug, ans whispered "goodbye baby, keep in touch" and she got in the limo.

On the way to the airport Gina cried softly. It was about a 45 minute drive. Once she was their, she waited for an hour, and got on the plane. Once she was in her seat, she stared out the window thinking. Goodbye New Mexico. Goodbye family. Goodbye friends. Hello New York.

**What did you think? I know its short but im really tired and I have a headache, and im kinda stressed. But ill have the sequel up soon! And I hope you read that!**

**xox Courtney xox**


	21. Just to tell you

Just in case you didn't know, The sequal is called "the next generation of Missing you and heartbreak"

I hope u liked this story!

Oh and here is a little poll for you.

If you had to rate this story on a scale of 1-10, 10 being the best what would you rate it?


End file.
